1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a heat dissipating design for lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat dissipating design (for lamp) that can prevent the damages caused by dusts, water, insects, corrosion and erosion and can prevent the accumulation of dusts on top of the lamp and its heat dissipating unit so that the heat dissipating capacity of a lamp would not be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps are needed for roads, yards and outdoor places so as to ensure safety at home and in the outdoor and prevent burglaries. Therefore, lamps are indispensable in the modern life. However, lamps of the prior art have the following disadvantages:
1. Traditionally, there have been several types of lamps: sodium lamp, mercury lamp, etc. As of now, LED lamp will become a major type of lamp because it has a high efficiency, a longer service life and a variety of colors and is environmentally friendly. In comparison to these traditional types of lamps, LED lamp requires a higher heat dissipating capacity.
2. In the prior art, the heat dissipating design for an LED lamp is: heat is transferred to a cover and then to a plurality of heat dissipating pieces extending from the cover. Its heat dissipating capacity and intensity of luminance may be reduced and its service life may be shortened by the accumulation of dusts, birds' droppings and nests, etc.
From the above, we can see that the prior art lamps have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art lamps, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the heat dissipating design (for lamp) of the present invention.